A Perfect Gentleman
by bakasake
Summary: Kakashi was never a gentleman, but when it came to her...


**AN: **All you'll ever get from me are one-shots...my attention span doesn't last long enough to

**Disclaimer:** No, I am not Masashi Kishimoto. I really thought I could fool you guys, but you're just too sharp for your own good. I don't own Naruto but

**A Perfect Gentleman**

He couldn't say when it had occurred, precisely. It had never been a shell-shocking moment of realization where he suddenly began looking under skirts and down blouses. For most of his life, he had simply been known as a...well, a pervert, to be put bluntly.

That's why he felt no shame whatsoever in using his one available eye to analyze the backside of a particularly curvaceous woman. If his gaze had traveled a bit father than her toned legs and curved bottom, the identity of the mystery lady would have registered in his pre-occupied brain.

Being the man that he was, he would have had no qualms about sauntering over to the woman and offering his company; for their remainder of time at the bar and then for the rest of the evening. Of course, only after procrastinating enough to sink into a just-drunk-enough state of being and by that time, the woman would almost definitely have found a less-lazy suitor. However, these futuristic plans were put to a halt as the specimen slowly turned from the bar she was leaning against.

His eye traveled up her equally voluptuous front, right over the freckle-spattered nose to the sparking eyes of jade, to the...pink...hair…

Now, normally, Kakashi would have shrugged off staring at an attractive female who turned out to be one of his friends or colleagues and thought nothing more of it. But his conscience was pounding the inside of his head, and shaking angry fists at the ways of men. For some reason, a feeling of guilt was welling up inside of him. This was...Sakura. And she just appeared in a guise so...not Sakura.

...And he kept looking.

The glittering emerald orbs paused from their travel around the bar to zero in on the inky, perpetually lazy eye that was fixated in her direction. The outskirts of her full lips slanted upwards, a smirk hiding beneath the slight smile.

Immediately he dropped his line of sight to the table in front of him, and the empty cup on it. For any other woman, he may have reciprocated in his own lackadaisical way, but he felt somewhat...inadequate, when it came to Sakura. He had proved time and time again to her that he was a trustworthy teammate and leader. So often that he had a laundry list of ways he had gone against his own nature—

Always accompanying her on her way home, or opening the door for her. Making light conversation while keep his eye veered away from her generous cleavage. Warding off his famous senbon-sucking friend's seemingly endless attempts for her to date him. Warding off any man's interest in her, sometimes without her even realizing their intentions. Defending her honor on numerous occasions.

Always a perfect gentleman.

...Or he would be, if he hadn't thought about taking her honor for himself on too many instances to be comfortable with.

Even though he kept his glare fixed on the ceramic tumbler in front of him, he could sense her slinking up to his table. Of course, he was not alone. He would never be as anti-social (unlike our favorite cockatoo-head) as to drink alone when he could venture out with Genma, Asuma, and even, at times, Gai. They were always bound to ensure him some sort of entertainment for the evening, especially when Genma was trying to acquire a different kind of entertainment.

Speaking of the devil...she had made it to the table and Genma wasted no time in offering her a night's stay in Pleasuretown. Kakashi couldn't help but snort at what was sure to be the lamest endeavor at securing a bed mate, at least one in the form of Haruno Sakura, yet.

But to the surprise of everyone, even the instigator himself, the girl who would normally rip him a new belly button that could spew liquid, giggled and situated herself next to him; one leg thrown over his thigh but seated on the wooden bench.

"Genma-kun, if you keep persuading me like that, I might have to take you up on your offer," she said softly, grasping his arm and pressing her form to his side. She spoke in a hushed, sensual tone, but the words were still audible to Kakashi, who, he had to admit, was straining his hearing anxiously to catch every syllable dropped from her sweetly pouting lips.

The womanizer's senbon was dangerously close from falling out of his mouth as he gazed incredulously to the only woman who had given him so much grief in the past. After a beat, Genma's mouth snapped shut, rescuing the senbon, and he turned his attentions to his wildest fantasies coming true. Kakashi doubted his lustful friend had ever imagined the unattainable kunoichi returning his attraction, but now being in that situation, he seemed no worse for the wear.

In a manner that would be considered sulky by most but normal for Kakashi, he slouched down in his seat, perhaps a bit too forcefully, and scowled at the empty cup. Just when he needed it, too.

He was wakened from his sour thoughts when he heard a small 'eep!' of surprise, undoubtedly belonging to the only female at the table. Genma, who had been previously muttering in her ear things that made her turn red, was now driving his way from her ear to her lips, using his own as the vehicle.

The woman who had seemed so confident a few moments ago when she so boldly came on to the infamously horny man now seemed like a scared girl of fifteen. Kakashi knew he should be doing something, yet he hesitated.

_She had brought herself into this situation, no? It was Genma, after all. What had she expected?_ So went his haughty thoughts. But the voice of reason that had been his guide around her piped up.

_A real gentleman would save a damsel in distress. _

In an instant, Kakashi was next to the two, (he had only been across the table), and his gloved hand was gripping Sakura's upper arm.

"Sorry to cut the fun short, but I think its past your bedtime," He said, a irritated that she had inadvertently caused him to intervene in one of Genma's soon-to-be conquests. There would be hell to pay later. But for now, all that filled him was a new sensation, pushing out the previous guilt as Sakura's face became one of immense gratitude. She wasted no time in untangling her legs from Genma's and jumping up.

Kakashi ignored his peer's visual cry of 'what the fuck?'. His grip on Sakura only tightened as he dragged her out the door.

Once in the cool of the night air, the silver haired ninja released her arm, and she rubbed it ruefully. Thinking back he supposed he had held it quite firmly. With detached surprise, he noted she had made no retort to his previous comment. She seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts, with the way her brow furrowed oh-so adorably and her tongue was in her cheek-

He sounded like a child ecstatically cooing over a new puppy.

_A gentleman would walk her home, _hinted the increasingly annoying voice.

So he did.

There was silence between them, filled only by the crunch of their footsteps on the village streets and the chirp of the crickets that never ceased. Stars littered the obsidian sky, and Kakashi kept his gaze on the heavens instead of the heavenly woman beside him.

Because that just wasn't gentlemanly.

He heard her sigh, and knew it was because of him. She wanted him to take her, ravish her, make her his. He was not ignorant enough to be oblivious to that. But he could feign it well.

Because that just wasn't gentlemanly.

Once they had reached her apartment door, he was invited in for a drink.

Of course, a gentleman wouldn't object.

And after the drink, when she walked him to the door, a gentleman would thank his hostess with a quick peck on the cheek. He had known her long enough for that, right?

But a gentleman couldn't always count on what a lady would do. Which in this case was to turn her head quickly so the peck became a kiss on her lips. And to bring her arms up to wrap around his neck tightly, possessively.

…A gentleman couldn't deny a lady her desires, right?

But it was his own desire that brought his own hands to her waist. And it was his own desire that allowed them to drift downwards so they now were on the bottom he had been admiring from afar.

'_Now_ that's _not what gentlemen do_', scolded his subconscious.

The pink lady in his arms moaned as she melted into the pressure of their lips, causing the conflicting man to smirk.

_But since when have I been a gentleman_?

**AN: **Haha, during this one, I was experimenting with the amount of words one could use in a single sentence without making it a run-on. I think I did pretty well, with the largest being 49 words...whistle Whew.

Anyway, this was all over the place from the beginning and is somewhat a mess...any reviews would be appreciated. For even if it is a flame, you still took the time to type it . ...My never-ending optimism is a fault.


End file.
